


The Fic Where Myla Throws Zote Off of a Cliff

by Harmonious-Cricket (Just_A_Bun)



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Elderbug/Sly if you squint, F/F, Hornet Ghost and Hollow are mentioned-, Listen Zote may have parental issues but that dont excuse the way he acts----, Myla be buff and will not take shit from anyone who messes with her wife, Teen rating cuz swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Bun/pseuds/Harmonious-Cricket
Relationships: Bretta/Myla (Hollow Knight), Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	The Fic Where Myla Throws Zote Off of a Cliff

It was the usual day, Bretta sitting on the bench, listening to the words of wisdom Elderbug had. Beside her was a newcomer, Lace, who listened intently to the elder while cleaning her pin. Lace had come along after Hornet came back, apparently the hybrid's girlfriend now.  
Ghost was, of course, more protective of their sibling than Hollow was. When they first met Lace, Bretta was holding in laughter as Hollow easily held their sibling back as they wave their nail at the bug in white, trying to challenge her. Hornet and Lace were also struggling to not laugh.

Bretta closed her eyes, relaxed. It wasn't until Elderbug cut himself off to look at someone did the beetle open them. Who was approaching? 

_**Uh oh.** _

Bretta's thoughts had switched, yelling mentally to herself, ' _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK WHY IS HE STILL HERE, WHY RIGHT NOW, OH DEAR GODS PLEASE HELP ME._ '

The beetle could recognize those mismatched horns anywhere, her antennae flattening against her head in fear as Zote was getting closer, walking with pride that shouldn't even exist in a bug so toxic. She looked away, at Lace, who raised a brow at the newcomer. "Ah... Zote.", Elderbug began, "I thought you said you were ' _finished with Hallownest_ ' and absolutely _had_ to leave?". 

Bretta tightened her grip on the bench as Lace understood exactly what Zote was like when he exclaimed, "The great and mighty Zote does not remember those words, old hag.", leading the newer bug to scoff under her breath and mumble to the beetle beside her, "I hate men like that... Don't know when to shut up or be thankful."  
Bretta nodded in agreement, whispering back, "I actually had a crush him until little Ghost snapped me out of it and had me see his true colors. It doesn't matter what his past is like, it's unexcusable for what he's done. He's a prick."

She yelped when the short bug in question seized her claw with her wedding ring on it, and reflexively slapped him in the face with her free hand after yanking it back. Bretta got off of the bench, and held her arms close to her body, glaring at Zote, who was still rubbing his cheek. Lace looked concerned, the elder beside the beetle asking if she was okay.

Zote stood up, pretending like that didn't happen and yelled loudly, "The mighty Zote feels no pain! I will save you from your possession!", earning deadpan stares.  
  
At least, until he got his shellwood sword out.

And hit Bretta with it.

In the face.

When Bretta entered her house with a black eye, Myla immediatly got to her wife's side, cupping the bigger beetle's cheek as she checked the wound with worry. "W-W-What happened?!", she said, gently pulling the beetle to the couch and getting some ice wrapped in a washcloth, letting Bretta press it to her swollen eye. "Zote happened..", the beetle grumbled, sniffling a bit since it hurt. The miner froze. She grit her teeth, " _Zote_ did this to you?" "Yeah... Said I was 'possessed' and hit me in the face with the wooden plank he calls a sword..." "I-I'll be back, o-okay honey?", Myla said in a dangerous sing-song tone, kissing the cheek that didn't have the ice on it, earning a hum from her wife.

She left the house and made sure to lock the door, looking to her right to see Elderbug being comforted by Sly, having a bruise on his forhead from also being smacked by Zote, and Lace holding bug in question by the leg-upside down as he shouts out profanities.

First thing's first, she made her way to Elderbug, gently placing a hand on his shoulder and saying, "A-Are you a-alright?". "I believe so... He actually hit me a little harder than I anticipated but, I'll be alright...", He replied. Sly narrowed his eyes, grumbling, "I'm gonna maim that little prick one day..."   
"Please don't, let a beast do that.", the elder meekly said, earning a half-hearted, "Fine...", from the fly.

The miner beetle giggled at their small banter, leaving so that Sly could take Elderbug inside his shop to get him some ice, and sauntered over to the bug in white who looked more tired than anything.  
"I-I'll take him f-from here, L-Lace", Myla grinned. Lace exhaled loudly, "Please do, he's more irritating than the one lady in the city, the one who laughs all the time.", and dropped the small bug onto the ground, giggling as his larger horn got stuck, and going back to the house she, Hornet, Ghost, and Hollow shared.

Zote was struggling, glaring daggers at the miner before him, yelping a bit as she picked him up by the leg with ease. "Unhand me!", he hissed in her face, "The Great and Mighty Zote should not be handled this way!" "Looks l-like you're going to h-have to suffer, b-because I'm not l-letting y-you go yet.", she said, beginning to walk towards the lift in the graveyard. She dragged Zote behind herself, smirking as his head hits the rocks as he tries to pry himself away with weak kicks, but with Myla's strength, it was useless.

Once at the top, Myla steps off of the lift, dropping Zote momentarily only to grab onto his larger horn. " _Here is a warning, mess with anyone here again, especially Bretta, and I will not hesitate dropping your ass into Deepnest to let the nature there take care of you._ ", she growled in his face. Stepping back, Myla looked up and hummed, grinning at the night sky.

Zote found himself being spun around, Myla swinging him around her, and it suddenly got faster, and faster, until everything was a blur.  
When the miner let go, she let go towards the sky, listening as his screams fade away. "And stay far away.", she mumbled to herself, getting back on the lift and waiting as it took her back down.

Bretta looked at the door as her wife came back in with a gentle smile on her face. The bigger beetle blushed a bit as the miner cupped both of her cheeks and pressed a few kisses on her forehead, cheek and lips. They giggled a bit, Myla gently moving the ice away to inspect the bruise. "W-Well, the swelling has gone down a bit...", then she got an idea. Bretta raised her brow when Myla gently smooched under her injury, saying, "A-A kiss to m-make it better.", making the bigger beetle snort. 

The two spouses pressed their lips together, pulling away after a few seconds to press their foreheads together.

A moment passed of the two just taking in each other's presence.

"Did you throw Zote off of a cliff?"

"Yeah."


End file.
